


You Belong To ME!

by reginangoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America wants his Mother, M/M, Mother England, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, fighting over England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry, England. But you won't have came with me if I asked. But don't worry, I'll protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you again. You belong to me now. You're mine. Your mind, your soul, your body, all mine! All of you belongs to me! I won't let anyone have you! I won't let anyone look at your beauty ever again! You're mine! You're Mine! YOU ARE MINE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

England ran his fingers through his hair, he leaned back against the wall sighing softly. He had no idea why he thought that he'll be able to have a civil meeting with his brothers, more often than not it ended with them stomping out in anger. He closed his eyes sadly as he slid down the wall, pressing his legs against his chest burying his face into his knees. He doesn't understand why they hate him so much, for as long as he can remember he has always been alone and his brothers would attack him to get him to leave them alone.

He sat there trying not to cry when he heard a male voice calling his name softly. He was surprised but before he could look up to see who it was, he felt a sharp pain at his temple, he knew no more as he fell into darkness.

The unknown male caught England before he hit the floor and hugged him close. "I'm sorry, England. But you won't have came with me if I asked. But don't worry, I'll protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you again. You belong to me now. You're mine. Your mind, your soul, your body, all mine! All of you belongs to me! I won't let anyone have you! I won't let anyone look at your beauty ever again! You're mine! You're Mine! YOU ARE MINE!" The male chuckled darkly as he picked England up carrying him out of his house, never to be seen by anybody ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

England groan softly as he force himself up and press his hand against his aching head. "Fuck, this is the last time I'm drinking." He mutter to himself as he move to get out of bed and immediately froze in place when he heard something he thought he would never hear again, the sound of heavy chains rattling. "What the bloody hell!?" He yelled in shock as he pull on the chains desperately. "No no no no no! This can't be happening!"

"Good morning, Amor! Did you sleep well? Hopefully the blow to your head isn't hurting anymore!~" A cheerful Spain said as he walk into the room carrying a tray of food. "If I remember correctly, you dislike coffee right? I made you some hot chocolate to go with your churros!" He smile at England brightly as he place the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. England narrow his eyes, why is Spain here? Why is he making him breakfast? Why did he call him Amor? And...what does he mean by blow to his head?

England close his eyes as he tries to remember what happened, it didn't take long for memories of the meeting with his brothers, the voice and the sharp pain to come flooding back to him. His eyes widen as his head snapped up to look at the grinning Spain. "You...you kidnapped me!" He growled at Spain as he got out of bed. "You'll release me at once! Do you know what you're doing? Are you out of your mind?" England yelled as he glare at him.

Spain look at England, he still has a grin on his lips but the expression on his face turn darker as he shove England onto the bed and pin him down. "Release you? After I went through all that trouble to get you in my arms? I think not." He gently caress England's cheek before moving down to trace the scar around his neck, making England shiver slightly as he look up at Spain with a slight fear in his eyes, he has never seen him act like this before and truthful it scares him a little. "And you're right, I am out of my mind...and it's all your fault. You refuse to leave my mind. Your rosy red lips...how I long to taste them..." He whispered as he lean down until their foreheads are touching.

England has had enough of his craziness, he lift his hands up to push Spain away from him only to have him pin his hands over his head. "Your hands...they are just as soft and smooth as I've image~" He purr as he gently rub England's hand with his thumb. "You are so much more beautiful now that I have you under me~" He purred happily as he nuzzle England's neck. "Your scent is so delicious~ It makes me want to eat you up~" He smirk as he press his lips against England's neck and suck softly. England blush darkly as he bite his lip to keep himself from making any noise, but he can't help but letting a soft moan escape his lips. That was enough to make Spain suck harder and slide his hand under England's shirt to tease his nipple gently.

"N-no...stop..." England moaned out as he tries to wiggle away from Spain. Spain pull away and look down at the blushing Englishman under him with lust filled eyes and smirk at the hickey he left on his neck. "Alright, Amor~ We'll stop here for now~" He gently kiss his forehead. "I have to take care of some business, enjoy your breakfast and the books I've gotten just for you~" He grin as he got off him and straighten his clothes. "I'll be back as soon as I can~ And don't you dare leave this room." He warned before walking to the door.

England back away from Spain as soon as he's released until his back is pressed against the wall and pull his legs against his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible as he watch Spain leave. When he hears a soft click, locking him in the room, did he let tears flow down his cheeks as he press his hand against his neck to hide the hickey, he's afraid. This is the first time in a very long time since he has felt such fear, he has to try to escape...no. He will escape. He is England. He has been through worse and survived. He will find a way out of here...before it's too late.


	3. Chapter 3

England smirk as he unlock the chains that is holding him in place with a bobby pin he keep on his person for reasons like this. Once he's free he head to the window and smirk when it opens. He climb out of the window and let himself drop onto the ground, he was on the second floor so it wasn't a very high drop. He look around to make sure Spain isn't around before he took off running as fast as he can. He wasn't paying attention to where his feet land on and he truly regret that. He stepped onto a bear trap, it's metal teeth dig themselves into his flesh as he let out a loud scream in pain. He immediately cover his mouth as he take deep breath to calm himself down and once he's calm enough, he force the bear trap open and move his leg away. He rip off part of his shirt to wrap around his wound before limping away, Spain might have heard his scream and he doesn't want to go back with him.

Spain was just finishing up some paperwork when he suddenly heard England screaming in pain. "Amor!" He immediately shot out of his seat and jump out of the window to where to scream came from. He was too careless! He should have known that England would try to run! He should have known! He panted softly as he stop next to the bear trap that England was caught in and wince when he saw the blood, he has to find England before his poor Amor pass out from blood lost! He look around and smile when he saw the trail of blood before following it which running as fast as he can.

England bite his lips as he tries to move as fast as he can with his injured leg, he if he doesn't get medical attention soon the wound might get infected and he'll pass out from blood lost, he's already starting to feel a little lightheaded, well he might not die, he might not get another chance to escape. He needs to leave right now but the pain overwhelmed him and he lean against a tree while panting heavily. He grind his teeth as he press his hands against the wound, he needs to at least stop the bleeding or he might really pass out.

He didn't notice the figure running to him, he also didn't notice the figure slowing down until he's crouched. "Amor..." He whispered as he hug England. England flinch and try to push Spain away with weak bloody hands. "No...get away..." He said only for Spain to press a finger against his lips. "Shh...don't speak, I'll take care of you, Amor. Come. We need to get your wound cleaned." He said as he pick up the struggling Englishman and carry him back to his house, he would punish England for running away later, he has to learn who he belongs to or he might hurt himself again.

England try to stay strong but when he saw his prison, he can't help but sob softly, he has failed. He failed and now he'll have to stay with Spain longer. He flinched when Spain kiss his cheek gently. "Shh...everything will be alright, Amor. I'm not mad at you for running away. Now sleep, everything will be better once you wake." He whispered gently. England clutch his fists as he fight to stay away, he doesn't want to be unconscious around Spain, who knows what he'll do to him, but he lost too much blood and it wasn't long before darkness surround him.


	4. Chapter 4

England groan as he tries to sit up only to be stopped, this time he's hands and uninjured leg is handcuffed to the bedpost. "You have been a bad boy, Amor. Running away like that, and you've even gotten yourself hurt!" Spain frown as he walk closer to the bed. "You know what happens to bad boys right? They get punished, but don't worry. I'm sure you'll enjoy it too~" He grin widely as he takes out a syringe. England glare at Spain as he struggle to free himself. "Fuck off! I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but I want no part of it!" "You'll be singing another tone once I'm done with you~" He smirk as he empty the syringe into England's vein. "Wha-what did you inject into me?" "Don't worry about it, Amor~ You'll find out soon~" He smirk and gently kiss England's forehead before leaving.

Spain finally return a about half an hour later to the sound of England panting and moaning. "I see you've figure out what the drug is~" He smirk as he walk towards England. "Fu-fuck you..." England pant heavily as he tries to ignore the burning need for release. "Now now, Amor. Play nice~ We'll be enjoying ourselves soon enough~ But first let's got you out of your clothes~" He said as he takes out a knife and start cutting off every last piece of England's clothes until he's laying naked in front of him. "Beautiful..." He whispered as he gently caress and study ever inch of England's body. "N-no. Don't..." England begged as he lift his injured leg to cover himself. "There no need to be ashamed, Amor. You're very beautiful." He said as he gently pin England's injured against the bed. "I got you something, Amor~" He purr as he takes a ribbon out of his pocket and tie it around the base of England's aching erection. "If you're a good boy then maybe I'll let you cum~" He smirk as he stroke England's erection teasingly.

England moan loudly as he thrust his hips. "Sp-Spain...please..." He begged, the pleasure is overwhelming and he just wants it to stop. "Don't worry, Amor. We're just getting started." He let go of England's erection and lube up his fingers. "By the time I'm done with you you'll be screaming my name~" He purr as he spread England's legs and push a finger into him. England moan as he struggle to get away from Spain's cold finger. "It's alright, Amor. There's no need to be scared." He said gently as he move his finger around before adding another finger. England groan in discomfort as he struggle harder. Spain pin England down and wrap his lips around his erection, pleasuring his cock to distract him from his fingers as he move his fingers around. He remove his lips from England's erection and smirk when England suddenly let out a loud moan. "Found it~" He purr as he continue rubbing his fingers against England's prostate to make him moan louder.

England groan in disappointment when Spain pull his fingers out. "Don't worry, the fun is only started." He whispered into England's ear as he pull off his pants and press his erection against England's hole. "You want it don't you? You want me to make you cum, beg me and I'll give it to you." He said as he caress England's erection teasingly. England open his eyes he didn't know he closed to look up at Spain, he was too far gone to think properly. "Ple-please..." He whispered as he rocked his hips. Spain chuckle softly as he pin England's hips down. "Please what, Amor?~ You have to tell me what you want~" "Please! I need...fuck! Just fuck me already!" He begged as he sob. "As you wish, My Queen~" He thrust forward and buried his entire cock into England. "You're so tight, Amor." Spain moan as he pull out slowly and thrust back in, fucking him hard as he aim for his prostate each and every time.

England moan and scream in pleasure as he pull on the handcuffs, making them dig into his skin. Spain lean forward and unlock the handcuffs around England's hands. He was pleasantly surprised when England immediately wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. His eyes darken in pure lust as he kiss him back passionately and pull the ribbon off England's erection. "Cum for me, Amor." He ordered as he hit England's prostate over and over again, making England scream Spain's name as he cum. Spain groan in pleasure as England tighten around him, he thrust deeply into him and cum, marking England as his forever. "We're not done yet." He whispered to England and start fucking him again. The whole day is filled with England's scream of pleasure as Spain make sure he mark every inch of the body under him.


	5. Chapter 5

England press his face against his pillow and groan softly as he tries to go back to sleep only to jump back in shock, sleep no longer on his mind, when his pillow start chuckling. When he saw a smiling Spain looking down at him everything that happened yesterday came crashing back. "No...no no no no! It couldn't have happened..." But his aching butt tells him that it has. He whimper softly as he struggle weakly to get out of Spain's arms. "Le-let me go..." He begged as he look away from Spain, not able to look him in his eyes. "Why would I do something like that?" Spain asked softly as he caress the hickey and bite mark covered body in his arms. "You are finally mine, I'm never letting you go." He kiss him gently. "I'll go get us something for breakfast." He said as he place the handcuffed back around England's leg, which was released yesterday sometimes during sex. "Don't try escaping or else." He warned before leaving.

England whimper softly as he lay back down and bury his face into the pillow. His whole body ache and he hates it, he hate himself for giving in yesterday and he hates himself even more for enjoying every second. But he can't give up, he just can't. He's not only thinking about himself, he have to think of his people to. And he will not fail his people, he has a plan. A plan that will hopefully work.

Spain came back in with a tray of food. "Amor~ You didn't eat the churros yesterday so I made you a English breakfast~ This is what you'll usually have right? Bacon, sausages, eggs, baked beans and toasted bread?" He asked as he place the tray down. "And I've even made you a pot of tea~" England curl up and pull the blanket over his head. "I'm not hungry..." He said softly. "No no no, that won't do." Spain said as he pull the blanket off England. "You need to eat, you might be a country but it doesn't mean you should skip so many meals." He help England sit up and sit behind him so England is leaning against him. "Come on, Amor. Eat something." He said softly as he pick up a piece of bacon and hold it to his lips. England close his eyes and turn his head away, after what he's been through he doesn't think he'll be able to stomach anything.

Spain take a bite of the bacon and chew it properly, he gently grab England's chin and turn his head towards him before kissing him and forcing the food into his mouth. Once all the food is all transferred into England's mouth, Spain pull away and cover his mouth. "Swallow." He ordered. England narrow his eyes but swallowed his pride and food. "Now are you going to eat or do you want me to feed you mouth to mouth?" He asked, making England sigh softly as he nod his head. "Fine...I'll eat." He reach to take the food from Spain only for him to stop him. "Let me feed you, Amor." He said as he take a spoonful of egg and hold it to England's lips. England glare at Spain but kept quiet as he let Spain feed him.

Spain smile brightly as he feed England until all the food is gone. "See, it wasn't so hard~" He gently kiss England's cheek. "Spain." England said softly, making Spain look at him curiously. "Yes, Amor?" England took a deep breath before saying. "I need to go home." He said, and immediately after those words left his lips Spain pin him down onto the bed with a dark look on his face. "You're not going anywhere. I won't alone it." "Wa-wait! I have a job to do! I need to make sure my people are alright!" England look up at him pleadingly. "Please! You're a country too! You know very well how important our people are to us!" Spain took a deep breath to calm down before nodding his head. "Fine. But I'll go with you." He said as he help England up again. "Fine...but first I'll need to get dressed." England said softly as Spain unlock the handcuff on his leg. "Oh! I have just the thing! Hold on~" Spain said before skipping out of the room. England watch Spain with a feeling of dread in his stomach, he doesn't like how happy Spain is.


	6. Chapter 6

Spain grin widely as he hold England's hand while England is glaring at the walkway, he's happy that Spain didn't try to force him into a dress or something and let him wear a suit but the collar he is forced to wear is embarrassing, he know what he's doing, the collar is to show that he belongs to him but not for long. Soon. Soon he'll be free again, he just have to wait patiently.

It didn't take long for them to reach the palace and leaded to the Queen's office. "England, where have you been?" She asked when she saw him with a worried look on her face and she became troubled when she saw the collar. "And what's that thing around your neck?" But before England can answer, Spain cut in. "Hello, England's Queen~ I've heard a lot about you~ Name's Spain, and I would appreciate it if you sign this." He said as he place some papers on her desk. She took one look at the top paper before shaking her head. "No, I would not sign over my country to you!" She narrow her eyes at him. "Maybe you would like to reconsider..." He stopped and dodged to the side just in time to avoid a blade going through his heart.

"Amor, Amor, Amor, that isn't a nice thing to do to your husband." Spain said darkly as he turn to England who was now between Spain and his Queen and pointing a sword at Spain. "You're not my husband! There is no way I would marry you!" He yelled as he rush forward to cut Spain's head off. Spain quickly jump out of the way and kick England's stomach, sending him flying across the room. "Ah I missed the fights we would have when we were pirates, such fun times." He smirk as he slowly walk towards England. He step on his hand to make him let go of the sword, England hold onto it stubbornly until the pain became too much and he let go, and kick it aside before picking England up by his neck and pinning him against the wall. "You know, Amor. If you agree to marry me then nothing will happen to your precious countries." England glare at him as he tries to pull Spain's hand away. "What are you talking about?" He hissed. "Well...you see, Amor. You have upset Russia." Spain said and smirk when he saw England froze at that name. "And I've made a deal with him. The first to go will be America, he isn't under you but you still care for him. If that doesn't work then Canada is next, then Australia, then New Zealand, then Singapore, every country that you care about will be killed off one by one, do you really want that?"

"You..." England growl in anger. "Ah don't think about doing anything to me, if anything happens to me then Russia will attack immediately, you don't want them to die now do you?" Spain smirk darkly as he watch England bow his head in defeat. "No...please don't hurt them..." "That's a good boy~" Spain coo softly as he pat England's head. "Now go sign the papers with your dear Queen, oh and don't you worry, we'll be staying in your country so you'll be more comfortable~" He smirked as he lead England to the desk.

England look at his Queen with sad apologetic eyes and she just give him a understanding smile. "It's okay, England. I understand." She said softly, if what Spain is said is the truth then it will most definitely lead to another world war but if they are able to prevent it by giving up their freedom to Spain then they'll take it. She turn to look at Spain. "You promise that those countries England care about won't be hurt because of your doing?" She asked him seriously and he smiled at her brightly. "Of course, England's Queen~ I promise~" She look towards England with sad eyes before signing the papers. England close his eyes and took a deep breath before signing the papers.

"Wonderful!" Spain cried out in glee as he pick up the papers and kiss England's cheek, making him flinch slightly. "We have to tell the others! I'm sure they'll be so happy for us~" He grin as he wrap an arm around England. "And seeing as you didn't read the papers let me tell you something that on it~ From now on your dear queen over there will rule over both of us~ Isn't that great?" He giggle at the shock look on England's face. "Oh don't be so shock, Amor. I'm not blinded to what's going around my country, your queen is the best leader for us! Now come~ We need to set up a world meeting~ Bye bye, Our Queen~" Spain said happily as he drag England out of the office to plan the world meeting. England close his eyes to keep the tears at bay, he is now married to the monster dragging him around and there is nothing he can do to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude! Where's England? He's the one who called for this meeting and he isn't even here yet!" America whine as he lean back against his seat. "I'm sure he'll be here soon..." Canada said softly. "America is right though, and it isn't like him to be late." Germany said. "That tomato bastard isn't here yet either." Romano pointed out. "Ve~ Don't worry~ I'm sure big brother Spain and England is alright~" Italy said as he play with one of Greece's cat. The door opened and instead of England or Spain, there were surprised to see England's older brothers, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. "What are you doing here?" Germany asked. "The hell if we know." Wales said as they sat down on the chairs at the side of the room. "Our dear brother England told us to come to the meeting." Northern Ireland said as he roll his eyes. "I swear if this is about me not getting enough votes to separate from him I'm going to break his neck." Scotland growled.

They waited another ten minutes before the door open again. "Hello everyone! Sorry we're late~" Spain grin as he walk in with an arm around England. "I had a hard time keeping my hands off my beautiful husband here~" He purr as he nuzzle England's neck. Everyone but Russia can only stare in shock, and now that they look at England closer, there's hickeys all over his neck, his cheeks are bright red and he look really uncomfortable.

"Hey, Spain. Hands off, can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?" America frown as he stood up. "Oh really? Dear Amor, am I making you uncomfortable?" Spain look down at the blond with a sweet smile, England know what's under that smile and all he can do is clutch his fists. "No...dear." He spit out the late word like it's poison. "Why are you lying, England? What did he do to you?" America growled as he glare Spain. "Nothing, America. Sit down." England look away, not able to look him in the eye. "Well then let's get started! We call this meeting to let you know that we are now married and our countries have declared neutrality. Isn't that right, Amor?" Spain gently kiss England's cheek.

"Hold on a minute!" Scotland yelled as he stood up. "Why wasn't we told about something like this earlier? Just because your queen is on the throne doesn't mean..." He stopped when he was closed enough to study Spain and England's eyes and he didn't like what he saw, Spain's eyes is filled with lust, possessiveness and dark madness while England's eyes is filled with so much sadness, anger and fear...he has only seen that look when England is under Rome. "What did you do to England, Spain?" He growled as he took a step closer. "What I did? I didn't do anything~ They signed the paperwork willingly~ Didn't you, Amor?" Scotland noticed Spain pulling England closer and his hand tighten around his shoulder, if that hurted England he didn't show it as he say. "Of course we did." He look into Scotland's eyes, he hope that his brother will back away before Spain does something they'll regret. Scotland clutch his fists as he back away when he saw the fear in his brother's eyes increase.

Russia smile as he clap his hand. "Congratulations, I'm sure the two of you will be happy together~" "You! You had something to do with this don't you?" America yelled as he slam his hand on the table and point his finger at Russia. "I don't know what you're talking about, America. I have nothing to do with the happy couple being together." He said as he smile innocently. "You did do something!" He yelled and before he can attack the Russian he was stopped by England grabbing the back of his jacket. "Shut up, Idiot! He has nothing to do with anything so leave him alone! It was my decision to marry Spain!" "That doesn't sound like you, Angleterre. You won't marry anyone, your heart belongs to Queen Elizabeth the first." France said with a worried look on his face. England whine as Spain hold on his arm tightly and made him turn around. "Is that true, Amor? Does your heart belong to a woman who isn't even around anymore?" He growled as the dark look in his eyes grow darker, scaring everyone in the room. England curse France as he force himself to smile. "O-of course not, L-love. My heart belongs to you." He said as he fight to keep the smile on his face. "Great! Well that's all we want to tell you so you may leave now~" Spain said brightly before pulling England out of the meeting room.

The whole ride back home was silence, Spain didn't say a single word and England is too afraid to break the silence. The minute they back home Spain grab England's hand and drag him to their bedroom, he slam the door shut and slam England against the wall. "You lied to me." He growled as he pin him against the wall. "You'll have to be punished." He lean close to England and whisper into his ear. "And by the time I'm done, Your Heart Will Be MINE!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah that Romano, he's cute and I love him but he can get a little annoying at times, especially when he's taking my time away from you, Amor~" Spain smirk as he look at England. England's arms and legs are handcuffed to the bedpost, he has a blindfold over his eyes, a cockring around his erection and vibrator shoved deeply into him, it's pressed against his prostate and set on low to drive him crazy. "Look at you, Amor~" He purr as he caress his naked body. "You're so sexy like this~" "Sp-Spain...please..." England begged. "Please..." "Please what, England? Tell me what you need my love~" He smirk as he untie the blindfold to see England's green eyes clouded with lust. "I need you! Please! Please fuck me!" He begged, all pride he might have is thrown out of the window after a few hours if this torture. "I won't fuck you..." Spain said, smiling widely when England whine in disappointment and give him a pleading look.

"I'm going to make love to you. But first, I have to make sure you remember who you belong to." He smirked darkly as he takes out a pocket knife and curved his name into England's thigh. England scream in pain as he tries to get away from the knife, but Spain pinned his thigh down to curve his name onto England. "And...there~" Spain smirk as he look down at his work, from now on England will have his name permanently on his inner thigh. The pain has cleared England's mind completely of any pain and now he wants nothing more than to get as far away from Spain as possible. "Awww what's wrong, Amor? Don't you want me to make love to you anymore?" He smirked as he stroke his cheek. "Well look at the time~ I have to go meet France and Prussia now, but don't worry~ I'll be back soon~" He gently kiss England's forehead, turning the vibrator on high and tie back the blindfold before leaving.

"Now what do you want? If you haven't noticed, I have a husband waiting for me back home." He lean back against his seat and crossed his arms as he look at the two male in front of him. "We're worried about you, Spain. What you're doing is not normal, and Angleterre...oh god what did you do to Angleterre?" France frowned. "What happens between me and my husband is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, my husband is waiting for he back home." Spain said as he stood up only to be stopped by Prussia grabbing onto Spain's arm. "Spain, we're your friends and we're worried about you, please talk to us." Spina roll his eyes and pull his arm out of Prussia's hold. "I'm fine. Now I have to go." He said before turning around and left.

"Amor! I missed you so much!" Spain take his clothes off before crawling into bed to join England and gently nuzzle his neck. "Looks like you're in the mood again~" He purr as he reached down and stroke England's erection, making England moan in pleasure and thrust into Spain's hand. Spain chuckle and remove his hand. "Spain...Spain please..." England begged. "Please...I need you so badly..." Spain chuckle as pull out the vibrator and replace it with his own erection. England moan loudly as he pull on the handcuffs. Spain groan as he rocked his hips. "Can you feel it, Amor? You're wrapped so perfectly around me, we were made for each other~" He untie the blindfold before unlocking all the handcuffs and England immediately wrap his arms around Spain. "Spain..." He moan his name as he wrap his legs around Spain to pull him closer. "Don't worry, Amor. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be unable to walk~" He purred lovingly into his ear. "But first~ Who does your heart belong to?" "You! It belongs to you! My everything belongs to you! Now please! Please I need you so badly it hurts!" England begged as he tries to ride Spain's erection but is stop by the hands holding him down. "Are you telling the truth, Amor? You belong to me?" He asked softly. England nod his head. "Yes! Yes!" He moan in pleasure when Spain starts moving his hips. "My beautiful angel~" He kiss England passionately as he speed up his thrusting.


	9. Chapter 9

England groan softly as he curl up tightly, his whole body ache, every single part. He let out a soft whimper and the arms around him pull him closer. "Are you alright, Amor?" Spain asked softly as he gently stroke his cheek. England tension at his touch, he look up at Spain and relax slightly when he saw the soft concerned look on Spain's face, he almost look like the Spain he used to know. "My whole body ache." He said softly. Spain help England on his stomach to gently massage England, starting to with his shoulder and slowly move down to his back. England close his eyes as he melt under Spain's hands. "Your hands are magic..." He moan softly. Spain smile as he lean down and gently kiss his cheek. "I'll do this every day if that's what you want~" He purred into ear before moving farther down, gently kissing his name that has beautifully scar over, and massaging his legs.

England's stomach growled and he blushed slightly as Spain chuckle softly. "I'll go make us some breakfast." He kiss him lovingly. "Just stay here and relax." He said as he stood up, he give England a smile filled happiness before leaving. England sigh softly as he hug Spain's pillow and close his eyes, maybe being married to Spain isn't that bad, it's not like he can get out of it so he might as well make the best of it.

Spain soon came back with a stack of pancakes and smile softly when he saw that England has fallen back to sleep. He place the pancakes aside and gently stroke England's back, making purr softly in his sleep. Spain chuckle softly as he shake England gently. "Wake up, Amor. Breakfast is ready." England groan softly as he roll away from Spain to continue sleeping, making Spain laugh louder. "You're too cute for your own good, England." He crawl towards England and place his hand on each side of him to keep him from rolling away. "Wake up~ Or I'll make you~" He grin widely when England didn't even move. "Okay~ You asked for it~" He place his hands at England's side and tickle him. England was immediately awaken and he laughed loudly while trying to struggle away from Spain. "No! Stop it!" "Are you awake now?" Spain laugh as he stop tickling England and gently place his hands on his hips. "Yes." He giggle as he tries to calm down.

Spain smile as he help England sit up, he love the sound of England's laughter and the smile he has on right now is so breathtaking, he'll have to make sure no one else will ever hear his laughter or see his smile, they belongs to him and only him. "I made pancakes with chocolate chips~" England smile as he nod his head. "I have fruits in my garden so you can pick some and use it or something." He said and blush when Spain cut a piece and hold it to his lips. "And I can feed myself, Spain." "Aww but this is what married couples do for each other, please?" Spain look at England pleadingly. England hesitate at first when he saw the look on Spain's face but soon caved in to his request and sigh softly. "Fine." He said softly and open his mouth. Spain grin happily as he feed England before opening his mouth. England roll his eyes and cut a piece of pancake and feed Spain. He smile and blush slightly when he saw the look of pure happiness on Spain's face.

Spain hug England closely and gently kiss his cheek once all the pancake is gone. "It's time for a bath~" He said as he pick England up to carry him to the bathroom. "I can walk on my own you know." England pout as he cross his arms. Spain chuckle at how cute England is. "I know, but I like carrying you." He fill up the bathtub and pour in the soap so they can have a bubble bath. He got into the tub with England and hug him from behind. England close his eyes and relax against Spain as he hum softly. Spain smile softly as he rest his chin on England's head as he listen to England hum.


	10. Chapter 10

After drying off and getting putting on a new set of clothes, they head towards the garden to enjoy the sun. Spain smile as he watch England take care of his plants and almost laughed when a white and brown cat tackle him and try to hide his shirt. "Arthur? Arthur, what's wrong?" He asked his cat as he tries to pull him out of his shirt when he was tackled to the ground by another brown and white cat with a rosary on its collar who's also trying to get under his shirt. "Spain! Spain, come here and get Antonio off of me!" England yelled as he tries to hold Antonio away from Arthur. "Aww, Amor~ He only wants to play with his new mate~" Spain chuckle softly as he pick Antonio up. Antonio mew in disappointment and pout as Spain cuddle him gently. "Don't worry, Antonio~ He's just shy~" Arthur's head pop over from under England's shirt and huffed softly as he crawl out and sit on England's shoulder to groom himself. England's sigh softly as he stood up and take off his gardening gloves. "Well I'm going to go make some tea." He said as he walk back into the house with Spain following him.

But Spain couldn't follow England into the kitchen, Antonio could, as there's loud banging on the front door. "Why is it?" He asked with annoyance in his voice as he opens the door. "Where's England!?" America push pass Spain and stomp into the house. "Sorry, America." Spain said as he hold his hand out to stop America from going any farther. "We are newlywed so we would like our alone time so if you would leave right now." He growled as he narrow his eyes. "I'm not leaving until I see England!" America yelled. "America? Is that you?" England asked as he walk out of the kitchen with the cats on each side of his shoulders. "England!" America push past Spain and run towards him. "Are you alright? What did Spain do to you? Do you need me to save you?" He asked as he grab onto England and shake him, making the cats hiss softly as they jump off of England's shoulders. "What? America, calm down. I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me. Now would you like to stay for tea?" He asked calmly.

"No, he's just about to leave." Spain grab America's arm and drag him out of the house. "Listen here, America. England is fine. I know how to take good care of him so stop worrying." "I know you did something! England won't have marry you!" He growled. "Well he did so buzz off." He narrow his eyes. "I'm going to find out what you did to England! And I'm going to save him!" America yelled before stomping away.

Spain walk back into the house and lock the door behind. He head towards the living room where England is waiting with Antonio and Arthur, Antonio and Arthur are cuddling on England's lap as he pat them. "England, I need you to do something for me." He said seriously. England tension when he heard Spain calling his name instead of Amor. "What is it, Spain?" He asked as Spain sat down next to him and wrap his arm around him. "I need you to put up a magical barrier to keep the others from coming here whenever they want." He gently kiss his cheek. "I don't like it when people disturb our time together." His hold on England tighten. England bite his lip as he nod his head. "Alright, I'll do it..." He said softly. Spain smile widely as he pull England onto his lap, pulling Antonio and Arthur with him, and kiss him lovingly. "Gracias, Amor."


	11. Chapter 11

England set up the barrier and look into the forest, he could change the barrier to keep Spain inside and run away but...Russia is a problem...that stupid deal they made makes it impossible for him to do anything to Spain. He sigh softly and head back into the house, he can do it, he has been through worse.

Arthur run towards him once he enter the house and meow softly as he look up at him. England smile as he pick him up and gently scratch under his cheek, making Arthur purr happily as he lean closer. England carry him to the living room where Spain is waiting for him. Spain look up from his tea and smile bright. "It's done." England said as he sat down next to Spain. "Well done, Amor~" He wrap his arms around England and give him a sweet kiss on his cheek. England blush slightly as he lean against Spain. "I love you, England." Spain said seriously. "I love you so much, I don't want to lose you..." He said softly as he gently stroke his hair. "I know, Spain." England said softly.

Antonio jump on Spain's lap and gently nuzzle Arthur. Spain smile as he nuzzle England's neck. "Please don't leave...I don't know what I'll do if you're no longer with me." He said softly, but not in a dark way like before, he has a soft look in his eyes and he's truly upset at the thought of no longer being with England. England's eyes soften and he gently lay Arthur down on his lap before wrapping his arms around him. "I'm here...I'm not leaving." He said softly, no matter what Spain has done to him he can't help the need to comfort him. They are countries, they have been through more than humans can ever imagine and sometimes it can make them a little unstable, England thought to himself as he look up to see Spain's brown eyes looking down at him.

He made a decision right there and then, he'll try to help Spain as much as he can. He'll help him get his sanity back and make everything right again. Spain will be back to his happy self. But little did he know that there is no helping Spain, he has fallen too deep into the darkness to be saved and he has every intention of dragging England down with him so that they'll be together forever.


	12. Chapter 12

"There's nothing we can do, America. England has his reasons to do this." Scotland said as he lean back against his seat and run his fingers through his hair. "And what's the reasons!?" America yelled as he slam his hands on the table. "Don't you care about him!? He's your brother!" "Just shut up, America. As long as it doesn't harm our countries then just leave them be." Scotland said as he cross his arms. America give Scotland an unbelievable look. "I...I can't believe you! How could you say that? How...how could you!? He's your family!" "You were his family to and see what you did." "AT LEAST I STILL CARE ABOUT HIM AND I'M ACTUALLY TRYING TO HELP HIM!" America yelled, his face red with rage. "Don't you ever use that against me again! If you don't want to help then fine! I'll find someone who will!" He growled as he stomp out of Scotland's house. Scotland sigh heavily as he run his fingers through his hair. "Stupid American, there is no helping England...that Spain...he's too far gone..." He whisper softly. "But it's alright, England has been through worse...he can survive this..."

"Amor~" Spain purred as he pick him up and carry him to their bedroom. "You deserve a reward~" He smile as he gently lay England on the bed. England look up at Spain nervously as Spain smile down at him. "There's no need to be scared, Amor." He gently caress his cheek as he leans down to kiss him lovingly on his lips. England tension up at first but soon relax and kiss him back gently. Spain smile when he felt England kissing him back and gently remove England's clothes.

Antonio purr softly as he cuddled closer to Arthur. Arthur hiss at him but stayed where he is, he doesn't know what his owner is thinking! It was supposed to be only the two of them but now his owner is mates with Spain and he has Spain's annoying cat as his mate! He doesn't understand why he has to be mated to a Spaniard to! Why does his owner want to torture like this? But...he won't lie, it is nice to have another cat around. His owner isn't always around and it does gets lonely sometimes so he guess it won't be that bad to have Antonio around...now if he will give him some space instead of trying to cuddle with him every single second then things will be perfect.

Spain smile softly as he hug the sleeping Englishman closer and gently kiss his forehead, making him smile in his sleep. "You don't know what you're doing to me, Amor." He said softly as he gently caress his face. "Every part of you is so perfect...so beautiful...I couldn't stand the thought of another country stealing you away." He hug him closer. "I'm sorry I've been so rough on you, you deserve better and I promise I'll give it to you." He smiled as England cuddle close and bury his face into his chest. "I love you so much and I'll have the rest of our lives to shower you with my love so just stay with me, you won't have to be alone ever again and you'll always have someone who loves you with all their heart." He hold England closer as he close his eyes to take a nap.

England's face his bright red, he was about to fall asleep when Spain started talking and that woke him up. He can't help feel his heart skip a beat as he listen to Spain. He feels safe and warm in Spain's arms, he can get used to this. If what Spain said was the truth then maybe being married to him might be a good thing for him, he had longed for something like this for so long, someone who loves him for who he is and someone he can actually be with. He loves Elizabeth the first but they couldn't be together because she's only a human, he thought he's only chance to be happy and loved died with her but now...now he has another chance for love and happiness, he'll be sure to treasure it.


	13. Chapter 13

Spain watch England sleep peacefully while smiling, he woke up quite a while ago but he doesn't have the heart to move the Englishman who's using his chest as a pillow. He gently stroke England's cheek as he thought back to when he first saw him, he was actually going to see Scotland when he spotted him, he was curious about the country that Rome couldn't control. He was expecting a lot of things but he wasn't expecting to see a redheaded teen shooting arrows at a small blond hair child and yelling at him to stay away. He was worried so he followed the child.

When the child finally stopped he was able to see that he was hit by quite a few arrows which he had pulled out while running. The child is now sobbing softly to himself as he throw something towards the direction of Spain's hiding spot and it almost hit him. "Stupid Scotland...I knew I shouldn't have made anything for him..." He said between sob. Spain pick up the thing curiosity and smile softly at what he saw, it was a rock that is carved into a shape of a rabbit, it wasn't perfect but he can see that the child worked hard to make it. "I'll grow stronger than he'll see." Spain look up to see the child wipe his tears away and from where he's hiding he can see that the child has the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen and his cubby cheeks makes him want to hug him and never let go. "I'll be the strongest country in the world, then no one will push me around again." The child said before running away. That was the first time he saw England.

The second time was on the battlefield, England was still a child but Spain can see determination in his eyes, he can tell that this child was serious about being the strongest country in the world. He was amazed by his fighting spirit and he made sure to always go all out when fighting with him to help him grow. When he faced him for hegemony for the seven seas he was both amazed and afraid at how strong he has grown, he has kept his promise to be the strongest in the world. He guessed that's when he fall for England, the way he fight, the way he control, everything he has grown into is so special. When he's at sea he is ruthless and unforgiving but when he's with Canada and America he's nice and caring, once when Spain was England's prisoner he made a quick stop to see them and Spain was able to see them through the window of his cell, he loves seeing the caring side of England and it hurts because he know that that side of him is only for the children countries he raised.

Spain was so angry when he heard that America went to war with England for his independent, he didn't see him for quite a long time but when they finally met again it wasn't England he faced, he was even more ruthless and cold, no it wasn't England, it was someone else, someone darker, Britannia...he heard that name before. It was the name Rome gave England when they first met. It was terrifying to see him like that. And he was almost glad when America stole the hegemony from England, almost. He really hurt England in the process and he wasn't heard of for over 20 years, for a country to need 20 years to recover...just how much pain was he put through? It's frightening to know that America could put his 'Mother' through something like that.

But he's still grateful to America because when he finally came back he's no longer Britannia, he came back as the England he know and love but one that no longer fight for the hegemony. He let America keep it. That England...he spoilt America too much but at least Canada grew up right. He's really like a mother, always looking out for his children even when they have left him. But this is what makes him England, the wonderful country who has worm his way into Spain's heart. He doesn't want to see him hurt again so he'll protect him. He'll do anything to protect his England, even if it means locking him up away from the world. He'll protect his England.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Spain...seeing as you're going out can I go out for a walk?" England asked as he stand at the front door with Spain. Spain turn around and smile as he pat England's head. "Of course you can, as long as you stay in the barrier." England frown slightly. "No...I mean...I want to go down to London..." He said softly. "Well then my answer is no." Spain said as he gently stroke England's cheek. "I want you to stay here where it's safe for you." "I'm only going to London! I'll be safe there too, it's part of me! Please..." He look at him pleadingly, he has been a prisoner in his own home for almost a week now and he wants so badly to be around his people again. "No Amor, you need to stay here. I know you'll be lonely without me here but Arthur and Antonio will be here." He gently kiss his forehead. "I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." England sigh softly, he knew he wasn't going to win. "Fine..." He said softly. Spain smile happily. "Thank you, Amor. I'll buy back more tea for you while I'm out." He kiss him gently before leaving.

"So why did you call me over, America?" Spain smile at America as he lean against one of the trees, the reason Spain left the house today is because America wanted to talk to him and they have decided to meet in a forest so no human would be around. "And let's make this quick, I have to buy more tea for my Amor~" "Don't call him that!" America glare at Spain. "He isn't your love!" He growl angrily as he take a step towards him. "Give him back!" He demanded. "Give him back?" Spain asked innocently as he tilt his head. "To whom? To you? You might have the hegemony but England doesn't belong to you." He said and America punch the tree right next to Spain's head. "Don't fuck with me." He growl darkly.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you, America?" Spain chuckle darkly. "You're such a kid. Do you really think you deserve to be the world's superpower?" He asked as he grab onto America's collar and pull him closer. "You won't be where you are without England, he birth you, he loved and protected you but you just stab him in the back and left him, you didn't even give a second thought to the parent you betrayed and abandoned. But even after all that he still protect you from the world so you can have the peace needed to grow strong and healthy. He became Britannia for you, he went through so much pain just so you can grow up all carefree, so that you don't have to grow up in battles and wars like us. He did so much for you but what have you done other than hurt him?" He growled angrily.

"I know I've hurt him! That's why I took the hegemony from England! I worked so hard to be the world's top superpower so I can take over his burden! So I can protect him! So he can finally come back! Come back to my place, come back to me! I promised him...I promised I'll become a special country loved by god, pure and just! I promised that justice and freedom will spread throughout the world, and the entire world will be at peace so we can live together happily ever after about he won't be lonely anymore! Even if it brings ruin upon my citizens and myself, I'll continue protecting him! So he'll be happy surrounded by his favourite flowers and greenery! So he'll continue to smile, continue to be happy! And I won't let you take away his happiness!" He yelled as he hit Spain's hands away, it is no longer a talk between two countries, this is two monsters fighting over England.

"I'll save him from you! No matter what it takes, I won't let you keep him! I'll set him free!" America growled. Spain smirk darkly as he chuckle. "I'm surprised that someone who would kick England while he's down just to get his independent would care so much. Didn't he raise the taxes to pay for the war? You know, the one that he fought in to keep you safe? And while he's still healing from the war and trying to pay for it instead of helping you declared war on him so you can get your independent. I have to say, I didn't expect that from the self declared 'hero' like yourself. You even make it seem like England is the bad guy, just because of a little taxes increase? Or is it because he didn't give you a seat in Westminster parliament? My my is the 'hero' upset that his Mama didn't let him make his own decisions?" He chuckle darkly as he dodged the punch America threw at him. "Aww~ Did I hit a sore spot?" He teased America as he dodged another attack.

"Shut up Shut Up SHUT UP!" America yelled, his eyes darken with anger and hate as he raise his fist again to attack Spain. "But what if I don't wanna?" Spain asked childishly as he keeps dodging America's attack. "You'll have to do better than this, America~ I've fought with your Mama for years and I have to say he's so much better than you." He said as he dodged another attack and quickly move behind America. He punched America's spine with all his strength, making him fall onto his hands and knees in pain. "Compare to your Mother you're just a greenhorn." He stomp down on America's back, making him fall face first into the ground. "Give it up, Kid. Do you really think you're so great? Well I have news for you, you got lucky. Lucky to be a nation with plentiful land, resources and population. But most importantly, you're lucky to have a mother who would sacrifice everything just so you can stay safe and happy." He lift up his feet and stomp down on America's head. "You think that your life is unfair just because you have a Mother who tries to control you? Newsflash kid." He grab the back of America's jacket and lift up the stunted country. "You don't know what a unfair life is." He slam him against a tree. "Now listen here kid, you better clean up your act if you ever want to see England again, because I'm not going to let you near him if you don't start being a good boy."

America growl angrily as he push Spain away from him. "Look who you're talking to Spain! I'm a greenhorn? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I'm the fucking United States of America! I'm the world's top superpower! You think you can stop me? I'm sorry but you Were great, you Were powerful but not anymore! Stop trying to pretend you're still a superpower! You have fallen a long time ago!" He scoffed as he wipe the dirt off his face. Spain growl at the stupid child in front of him. "You're wrong, America. While it might be true that if our countries go to war I won't stand a chance but if it's one on one with you then I'll be the winner, just because I no longer fight doesn't mean I can no longer win. I've been in more battles and wars then you can ever imagine, I'm wiser and more experienced than you. I've been up against countries at their best, I've seen superpower raise and fall and let me tell you something, Greenhorn. It won't be long before you meet the same fate as every superpower before you." He said as he circle America. "Refusing England's help is your downfall, not only did you refuse to listen to people wiser than you you've threw all your money at the 20's just to prove to England that you're doing fine on your own and caused a global recession." He said as he stop in front of America. "Instead of being a spoilt brat who thinks everything will go your way how about you listen to your elders? We are wiser than you for a reason."

"I will not fall! I'm different from them, I will not give the position of top superpower or the hegemony to anyone! And like hell I'll listen to a madman like you! What makes you think you have the right to keep me from seeing England!?" He yelled in anger. "I'm his husband, and I'm keeping a backstabbing traitor from hurting him any further." He smirked, knowing he's pushing all of America's buttons. "What kind of person hurts the one who birth him, the one who loved and protected him with his life? What kind of person attack his own brother? Poor sweet Canada, England though he was safe where he is, he didn't think that Canada's own brother would attack and try to make him his territory." He dodged another of America's attack.

"You'll have to do better than that, Greenhorn." He chuckle as he continues dodging America's attack, he knows the more America miss the anger he gets and unlike England who is deadly if pissed off, America will start making more and more mistakes. "Are you sure you're the world's top superpower? You have been at this for a while now and you have even landed a single hit." He crouched down just as America was about to try punching him again and kick him in his stomach with enough force to send him flying to the tree behind him. "That was so pathetic, your Mother put up more of a fight when he was younger than you. But I guess that's what's wrong with children nowadays, they have everything handed to them so they rarely use their brains." He dust off his clothes before walking towards America and stomp on his chest before he could get up. "Now listen to me carefully, Greenhorn. Until you learn to listen and respect your elders you are to stay away from us, if you don't I'll ruin you the same way you've ruined your Mother all those years ago." He pick America up by his neck. "Understand, Mr Top Superpower?" He scoffed and throw him onto the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me, I promised I'll buy my Amor some tea." He straighten his clothes. "Oh I just remembered, it's 4th of July isn't it? Hope you'll enjoy your birthday, Traitor." He said before walking away from the broken country behind him.

America watch him leave quietly and when he can no longer see Spain he pull his knees to his chest and grab his hair as he scream in anger, pain and sadness. Everything Spain said was true, he has taken so much from England, caused him so much pain and made him cry so many times even though all he ever wanted is to make him happy forever and ever. But that wish never came true and now he may never get the chance to even see him again. For the first time in hundreds of years, he cried, he cried for his protector, his Mother, his England. He cried like he did all those years ago but unlike in the past, there is no England rushing to his side to comfort him. He tried so hard to grow stronger so that he can be together with England, to stand by his side, that he didn't notice that he was pushing away the only person who loved and protected him unconditionally.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hmm...I wonder what kind of tea England would like..." Spain look through all the teas in front of him. "Maybe I should have asked him what he wants..." "You should get him black tea." France said as he walk up to him. "But most importantly you should let him come out and buy his own tea." Spain hum softly as he pick up a box of black tea. "I might let him if America learns to be a good boy and stop trying to take him away from me." He said as he turn to look at France. "You shouldn't even be doing this to him, Spain. You have to let him go. Its relationship isn't healthy for the both of you." France said as he walk closer to Spain. "I'll help you but you have to let me." Spain smile innocently as he lean closer to France. "No. I'm not going to let England go." He said before walking away to pay for the tea.

England was in his garden drinking tea with Arthur next to him, Antonio was in the house looking for his favourite toy so he can play with it with Arthur, when Arthur suddenly stood up and run farther into the garden. "Arthur! Wait up, where are you going?" He asked as he stood up and run after him, he stopped at the barrier and hesitate for awhile before running out of it to find his cat. "Arthur! Arthur, where are you?" He called out as he looks around. "Arthur-" He stopped when he felt a sharp pain at his temple. 'Well doesn't this feel familiar.' He thought to himself as darkness take over him again.

He woke up to something licking his cheek, thinking it's Arthur he said. "Go play with Antonio..." He mutter softly as he roll away from the licking but just as he's about to fall back to sleep something heavy was dropped onto his stomach, making him shot up and quick push the thing off of him. "What the bloody hell!?" He was surprised by what he saw. "Alfred? What are you doing here?" He asked as he look at America's cat. "Wait..." He look around and felt panic rise in his chest when he saw that he's no longer in his house and if he has to take a guess, he's pretty sure he's in America's house. He moved to get out of bed when he heard the sound of heavy chains rattling. "Oh god...no..." He whispered in horror as he pull the blanket off of him, the chains lay innocently on the bed, wrapped around his leg and connected to the wall. His mind racing as he touch the metal chain with shaker hand just as the door was slammed open and a loud voice was heard. "England! Dude, you're finally awake!" America grin widely as he walk towards the bed with Arthur in his arm. "Took you long enough! I thought you're going to go into a coma for another 20 years." He grin widely as he sat down on the bed and place Arthur on England's lap.

"America...what is the meaning of this?" He asked as he pull on the chain. "Oh that, it's just to make sure you don't run back to Spain." He spit out Spain's name like it's poison. "England..." He gently stroke his cheek before wrapping his arms around England's waist and hug him closely. "Welcome back, England. I've missed you so much...please don't leave me again..." He said as he bury his face into England's stomach. England's eyes soften as he gently run his fingers through America's hair. "America...you know I can't stay forever, we're countries, we have to do what's right for our people..." He said softly as America hug him closer. "No...I'm the world's top superpower, I can make it so that you can stay with me..." England sigh softly as he gently wrap his arms around the American. "America, you can't use your powers like that..." "Yes I can! I have the hegemony! I'm the world's top superpower! I'll be able to do whatever I want!"

America grab onto England's shoulders and made him look into his eyes. "I've already made plans to make you my colonial, that way I can protect you from Spain." He said, making England's eyes widen. "No...America, don't!" "I won't let anyone stop me, you'll be safe here...safe with me..." He said as he stood up and smile widely. "I'll be your hero, England." He said before leaving with Alfred following him. "No! America, stop!" He yelled as he tries to run after America to stop him but fell onto his knees when the chains stopped him. "AMERICA!" He yelled as tears flow down his cheeks. "America...America...please let me go. I can't protect you if you keep me here..." He cover his face as he tries to stop himself from crying. "Please America!" He yelled even though he know his plead won't be heard.


End file.
